


Not That Shallow

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could I request something where for some reason Castiel can’t use Jimmy’s vessel for a little while (safety reason? Idk something) and because of that, he’s in another vessel, but he’s worried y/n won’t have the same feelings for him since he doesn’t look the same, so he ignores her, but she gets really worried about him and he finally shows up back “as Jimmy” prepared to be fully rejected and told he’s only liked for his vessel, but she tells him she loves him for him regardless of his vessel?





	Not That Shallow

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could I request something where for some reason Castiel can’t use Jimmy’s vessel for a little while (safety reason? Idk something) and because of that, he’s in another vessel, but he’s worried y/n won’t have the same feelings for him since he doesn’t look the same, so he ignores her, but she gets really worried about him and he finally shows up back “as Jimmy” prepared to be fully rejected and told he’s only liked for his vessel, but she tells him she loves him for him regardless of his vessel?

Dean walked into the library and saw you in your ‘bad day clothes’, your favorite book open in front of you. The fingers of your right hand were laying gently on the well worn pages. Your hair was up in a messy bun, some strands hanging loose. Setting his coffee down, he sat across from you. “Hey. I haven’t seen you look this down since you heard they cancelled Firefly.”

You shrugged, not taking your eyes off the book. “Guess that’s what happens when you’re being ignored.” Sighing, you turned the page. “Thought Cas and I were a good couple. Thought that we were happy.” You sipped your coffee before continuing. “But, I guess I was wrong.”

“What’s going on?” He asked, confused. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Cas around for a bit.

Finally, you looked up at him, and he could tell that you’d been crying. “Cas couldn’t use Jimmy as his vessel for the case that him and Sam are working. Going to an area that he’d be recognized. So, before they left, he went and…got another. They came back to put Jimmy in a spare room. Cas wouldn’t even look at me. I tried talking to him, nothing. He was in here, but it was like I didn’t exist.” Your eyes watered. “I’ve tried texting. I’ve tried calling. Nothing. Sam says he’s fine. Acting just like Cas, so it has to be me.” You shrugged, wiping your cheeks.

Hearing the door, you both looked up. You saw Sam’s boots and got up. “Come on, sweetheart.” Dean looked up at you sadly.

“No, Dean. I’m not dealing with it again. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Picking up your book and your coffee, you walked off.

* * *

It was lunch time before you came out out again. Cas was back in Jimmy, looking almost like a sad, lost, confused puppy. “Hello, Y/N.” He nodded.

Pausing, you looked over to him. “Oh, you do know my name?” You asked, your heart clenching. “Funny. I couldn’t get the time of day before.”

“Of course I know your name.” He told you simply.

You crossed your arms over your chest, facing him. “Then why the cold shoulder? Why ignore your girlfriend? This is the first time you’ve made any contact with me in over a week!”

Cas took a step forward, his brows furrowed. “I was worried.” He began. “That you would view me differently, that you wouldn’t hold the same feelings for me.”

It was your turn to look confused. “Why the hell would you be worried about that?!”

“Because of my vessel. You are attracted to this vessel, are you not? I was worried that you cared for only my vessel, and should the need arise for me to use another permanently, you would lose your feelings for me.”

Your heart broke. “How could you think that?” Pulling him into a hug, you closed your eyes. “I love you! Not Jimmy, not some guy named Steve you may have to wear years from now. I love CAS.” You pulled away and cupped his cheeks. “Yes, I find your current vessel attractive, but that is not why I love you, and it’s not why I’m with you.”

It was as if the weight of the world was lifted. “Really?”

Kissing him softly, you smiled. “Really.”


End file.
